1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home security alarm systems. More particularly, the present invention combines a sensor hub and sensors, microprocessor, and announcement database with wireline or wireless paths to an alarm call center or alarm authority.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home alarm systems typically comprise sensors, annunciators, and telecom paths. Sensors include those for fire, motion within a room, structural movement (e.g., doors and windows), sound (e.g., glass breaking), and panic buttons (e.g., medical or threat emergencies). Annunciators, which are activated when a sensor is triggered, include local audible alarms (e.g., sirens, bells, voice warnings) and messages sent using the telecom paths to an alarm call center (a central station where operators monitor alarms from alarm service subscribers) or directly to an alarm authority (e.g., police, fire department, ambulance).
Typically, a local sensor in a multi-sensor alarm system detects fire, motion within a room, structural movement, specific sounds, operation of a panic buttons, or other state for which a sensor is designed (each such detection is an xe2x80x9calarm triggerxe2x80x9d) and sends a signal to a local processor (xe2x80x9csensor hubxe2x80x9d), usually on premises. The sensor hub then sends a signal over a wireline (e.g., dial-up or leased telephone line, DSL, cable modem) or wireless (e.g., mobile phone network, private radio service) to an alarm call center or alarm authority, where a response to the alarm is undertaken. Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-003078, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Alarm System via Telephone Linesxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,683, granted to Sheasley, illustrate typical systems.
There are several problems with typical home alarm systems. Basic home alarm systems typically do not differentiate between types of alarms (e.g., fire, motion, medical). This lack of differentiation requires the alarm call center to interpret the alarms received. Errors can be made in this interpretation, and the wrong type of alarm response dispatched. Improved home alarm systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,404, granted to Morales, include a means of analyzing the local annunciator sound output (e.g., siren, bell), in essence, performing an electronic interpretation of the type of alarm. Electronic interpretations, however, are not as good as actual identification of sensor type. There is an unmet need for a home alarm system that differentiates between types of sensor that produces an alarm trigger and communicates that information to the alarm call center or alarm authority using one or more telecom paths.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present automatic home alarm system and method invention comprises one or more sensors, at least one sensor hub that identifies and transmits the type of sensor or alarm trigger to a system unit, which communicates such information to an alarm call center or alarm authority using one or more telecom paths (e.g., dial-up telephone, mobile phone) and one or more message types (e.g., voice, proprietary signalling). Sensors types used in the invention can include those for fire, motion within a room, structural movement (e.g., doors and windows), sound (e.g., glass breaking), and panic buttons (e.g., medical or threat emergencies). Annunciators used in the invention can include can include local audible alarms (e.g., sirens, bells, voice warnings), visible alarms (e.g., flashing lights, semaphores), and messages sent using the telecom paths to an alarm call center or to an alarm authority.
A microprocessor-based, system unit in the invention receives alarm triggers from one or more sensor hubs, and processes that information as follows: (a) on a dial-up or mobile phone circuit, it dials an alarm call center or an alarm authority and establishes a telecom path; (b) it selects and retrieves voice messages from an announcement database and plays the selected message over the telecom path; (c) it terminates the call to an alarm call center or alarm authority based on expiration of a time period; (d) it selects and retrieves voice messages from an announcement database and plays the selected message over an interphone path; and (e) it rings one or more telephone in the home where the system unit is installed. Use of wireless telecom paths to an alarm call center or to an alarm authority avoids the problem of wireline path interruptions due to cutting or corrosion.